Sorry, It's Not My Language
by Fall Out Toy
Summary: A MyMusic fanfiction. To fill a the empty space at MyMusic during Techno's absence, Indie hires a girl who gets the name Dance. Let's just say that the new girl doesn't know much except how to party, and mess things up. Will Techno return? Dancestep, AKA Dance/Dubstep. Rated T because I use some bad language, and I don't want to get taken down. Fluff for now.
1. Intro thing

**Note: This is a little intro thing that I wrote as quickly as I could so I wouldn't forget the story... The next chapter will be more like an actual chapter. Also, this is just fluff for now and the language is actually more mild than usual for me. So, uh, enjoy.**

Wake up. Eat. Get dressed. Listen to music. Eat. Play Video games. Listen to music. Eat. Rave. Sleep.

Wake up.

Eat.

Get dressed.

Listen to music.

Eat.

Play video games.

Listen to music.

Eat.

Rave.

Sleep.

That was the life that she lived. Every day, the same thing. It was an easy life..

It was simple, and it worked.

Well, it worked until she realized she had no money.

"Hi!" Scene popped up out of her seat as soon as she saw someone enter MyMusic. She loved new people. "Hello! How can I help you? Are you here for the job?" She was a little bit over excitable.

"Um, I am, actually." The newcomer nodded, frowning. So far, this job seemed like it would suck. An extremely hyper chick wearing weird eyeliner had greeted her. "I guess I'm supposed to go talk to… _Indie_ about the job?"

"Yeah. Indie." Scene's head went up in down, and she moved away from the small work area she and Intern 2 shared. "Here, I'll show you where his office his. He's the CEO of MyMusic."

"I figured so."

"What kind of music do you listen to you?" It seemed like an odd question to ask during a job interview, especially since it was the first question she'd been asked. But, hey. She was Kind of desperate for a job.

"I listen to lots of stuff."

"No, I don't want to hear that. We don't do that here." Indie shook his head. "Everyone here listens to one genre of music. That's how it works."

"I just like to dance, dude." She shrugged. "If it's got a nice beat, I'll give it a listen."

"There you go." Indie smiled then. "Dance. That works, you see? You're hired."

"What?"

"You're hired. You'll be working in talent booking with Dupstep. As long as you're at work, you go by Dance." Indie was trying to make himself as clear as he could. But clear was mainstream.

"You don't even know my name, though."

"Don't need to. You listen to music and you're interested in a job and that is all I need."


	2. The Actual Chapter 1: Fight!

**I would appreciate reviews... Whether good or bad**_. _**Anything to tell me what I can change to make it better. Thanks you! **

**(Also, I realize how annoying it probably is that Dubstp doesn't speak English. I'm working it into the story, he will speak English, eventually.)**

* * *

_It's a weird job. It really is. _

_Everyone here goes by the genre of music they listen to. Idol listens to pop, Metal listens to metal, Hip-hop actually doesn't listen to hip-hop, Indie listens to indie, scene listens to pop-punk kinda stuff. Guys that wear make-up, ya know? Intern 2 listens to everything, so he doesn't have a cool name. _

_Then there's me and Dubstep. I can tell you right now, I love working with him. We don't really work that much, so, it's nice. We dance, and we listen to music, and we talk. And that's all. Occasionally we get on a computer and book an act to come perform, but mostly we just have fun. We have some sweet lights and speakers hooked up in our 'office.' Like, really sweet. Give you a seizure from the flashing kind of sweet._

_It's decent here, overall. Idol gets annoying pretty quickly, simply because she knows nothing about any song that wasn't in the top forty. Scene isn't much better, but I can deal with her. I'm pretty sure intern two sleeps with his flowcharts, and Metal yells a lot. At least there isn't much fighting. I can't stand fighting. _

"Wub wub bzzzk wib dip ka-ik, wubwub bum a zub." The voice of Dubstep snapped Dance out of her thinking. "Dub dub zonkwert zzzk bz."

"I know, Dubstep." Dance looked up, she was laying in one of the piles of pillows. "But I'm tired. We were dancing until four a.m. We both only got like three hours of sleep. How do you stay awake all day?"

"Wub bz. Zzzzk dumd tibby bum wub wub."

"You can book someone. I don't even know who's good right now." She sighed and leaned further back into the pillows. "You don't need me to get someone in here."

"Hz! Dum hm bubub da wonx!" Dubstep crossed his arm, shaking his head angrily. "Wububub! Gish bzdum!"

"Maybe you should learn how to speak English, then! It's not my fault people can't understand you. If I wasn't here you would've been fired by now because no one knows what the fuck you're saying!" She sat up, equally as angry as Dubstep. "Don't get mad at me because you took me to a rave last night, and now I'm tired."

"Pk? Dumbumd tikatika zsk!" Dupstep pointed at her, before throwing his arms up in defense. "Hng didt wept bzzzt womp."

"It was _not_ my idea!" She stood up then, growling at Dubstep. "Don't blame this on me! I try my best around here!"

"Bnz wubqub a bkz." Dubstep answered. "Hnz bzk dub."

"Fuck off." She pushed him, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "I'm done with you for the moment. I'm going home, you can book some shitty act by yourself. Figure it out."

"Wub a ka ik!" Dubstep watched Dance storm out of the room, down the hallway. "Wub ka imp a zub!" He shouted down the hall to her, angrier now that she had actually shoved him.

"I don't care." Dance turned around, promptly flipping the bird to Dubstep, on both hands.

"What's her problem?" Scene watched Dance exit MyMusic, thoroughly confused. For once, drama at work had been very low. Except, well, now it seemed like there was plenty of it. She had no idea what Dubstep had been yelling, but she knew Dubstep. She couldn't understand him, but she knew he was very capable of saying very bad things. She just hoped he hadn't.

"Just ignore it, Scene." Intern 2 glanced up from the flow chart he was making for a second, just long enough to meet Scene's eyes. "You don't want to get involved in any of it. It's just going to make it worse."

Dance threw her Pikachu backpack on the ground, and ran a hand through her dark hair. She felt like complete and utter shit. She needed sleep, badly. She drug herself to her bedroom, the small bed looked like heaven at the moment. She collapsed onto it, closing her eyes, waiting for sleep.

It never came.

She just laid on the bed, for hours. She stared at the ceiling, stared at the wall, and buried her face in the pillow. Nothing helped. She just couldn't sleep. She felt too guilty. She knew she had made an ass of herself.

She had yelled ad Dubstep for things that weren't his fault. She pushed him when he had done nothing wrong. He was defending himself against her, he wasn't the one screaming insults. She was. She was embarrassed and scared. She didn't want to think about what her coworkers thought of her after her little demonstration.

Then her phone buzzed. It was in her pocket, she felt it vibrate. She rolled over onto her back, and slipped the phone out of her jeans.

**New Text Message From:**

**Dubstep**

"No. Don't read it." She shook her head. "You know you're wrong. You don't need to read him saying it too. Just delete the message and be done with it." Her own words didn't convince her enough. She didn't read the text, but she didn't delete it either. She wanted to read it too badly to delete it.

Life just simply sucked sometimes, didn't it?

Dubstep was going through email after email, trying to find someone to book for the show. If he could find somebody, he would be safe… The issue was, even if he found somebody, he wouldn't know if they were free or not. No one seemed to speak Dubstep except Techno and Dance.

He picked up his phone. Not an answer yet. Not an answer from either of them. Not that he expected an answer from Techno. She hadn't answered any of his texts, calls, or emails in two weeks. But Dance? He expected her to answer. He put the phone back down, and went on to scroll through more artists. He had to find somebody.

He didn't stop looking until almost five. Five a.m. And the only reason he stopped looking then was because he had to. He had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Put More Wubs

**Note: Please give this fanfic a chance. I'm begging you. I swear it'll get better. Also, I'd like to say that the title of this chapter is a joke. My friend told me I needed to put more wubs in so I would get done faster. She's weird. ANYWAY, I'm starting to get kind of used to this thing. I know I'm probably playing the characters terribly, and I'm sorry. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

"Dubstep, wake up." Dance gently shook the boy asleep on the ground, a laptop beside him. "Dubstep, c'mon… Wake up. We still have to book someone."

"Bz wub… Zmp bum wub." Dubstep rolled over, still very much asleep. "Bmph pkt zt… Bmph pkt a dub."

"I guess you deserve to sleep, Dubstep." Dance sat down beside Dubstep, and picked up the laptop. It was time to get to work. She worked quickly, contacting as many of the people her partner had listed as she could. If she got an answer from just one of them, she and Dubstep would have their jobs done before Indie could yell at them.

"Yes!" Dance squealed a little too loudly upon seeing an email appear in the inbox. Someone had answered her. She clicked open the email, and grinned a little wider. Yes. She had booked an artist.

"Wub dub bzk a omp wonp xick…" Dupstep blinked his eyes open, and looked around the room. Then he remembered something. His body shot up straight in an instant. "Bz wub diz smp! Bttt tik wix! Pcn vxz!"

"It's okay, Dubstep. I got it. I found someone to play on the show while you were asleep." Dance looked at Dubstep, a little nervously. This was the part where she was told how terrible she was. She braced herself for it, clenching her jaw.

"Zompzzzzxikz." Dubstep smiled, gazing at the computer screen. "Zu bsh xomz, cpnit."

"Oh, um… Well, it's our job to book people. So I actually booked someone." Dance shrugged. "It's not like I did something wonderful. I just did our job."

"Mncpt!" Dubstep stood up, and dusted himself off. "Qutcvn, ict zoomph, bittttt."

"You're supposed to be mad at me for yelling at you yesterday… You aren't supposed to thank me for doing something we should have done yesterday."

"Bmf wub wub wub totz cvbx." Dubstep shrugged and held out his hand to Dance, to help her off the ground. "Bmf wubwub wub tx."

Dance took his hand, and was pulled off the ground, onto her feet. "Look, Dubstep, I'm sorry. I had no business yelling at you yesterday. I had no reason to scream at you, or act the way I did. I'm sorry. I was just really tired and wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry."

Dubstep ignored the apology. He didn't need it. He'd been to enough raves and dealt with lack of sleep enough to know exactly what it was like. He just pointed to the wall. **PLUR** was written across it in graffiti.

"Peace, love, unity and respect." She nodded. "I need to try and start remembering that more. Everyone should live by it. Things would be so much easier if everyone did."

"Bmsh ttx wubwub zimph."

"Well, of course I know it's never going to happen." Dance walked across the room, towards the door. "Humans are too stupid to realize hatred is pointless, and violence is useless. The world is always going to suck. We just don't have to be involved."

"Bzk wub zmp." Dubstep nodded in agrrement, and he too walked to the door. It was about time for the staff meeting they had every day.

* * *

"Idol, what do you have for us today?" Indie was standing at the head of table, looking around the table. Everyday someone was supposed to have something done. This was where they proved that they had actually done it.

"Okay, well, I have some exciting news for everyone!" Idol was smiling with that annoying smile, and she was moving her hands way too much. "MyMusic just hit twenty-five thousand twitter followers."

"Is that a lot?" Indie frowned. He honestly had no idea what a good number of followers was. He didn't really use twitter.

"Not really." Idol admitted. "But, it's more than we had, so that's a good thing. We have more reach, and more people are seeing us."

"Okay. Good." Indie nodded and pointed at Metal next. "How's production been?"

"Better than usual. We take an hour break between 1:30 and 2:30 so Scene can cry without us having to start the shot over." Metal glanced at Scene, who was staring intently on Indie. "It also gives me a break from her so I don't want to blow my head off as often."

"We're more efficient, then? Good." Indie's eyes next landed on the couple at the far end of the table. "Dubstep, Dance, did you get us somebody for the show?"

"Yeah, we did." Dance nodded, she was happy she had gotten it done. "We had to contact a lot of people to find someone, but we did it."

"Bsht bmph bmf bub dbdb." Dubstep added, nodding.

"And Dubstep says the hard part was finding people to actually contact."

"Who did you get?" Indie asked, impatiently crossing his arms over his chest as if he'd been waiting for an answer for years.

"A band called Synched Sound." Dance answered.

"I've never heard of them." Indie said.

Dance felt her heart sink.

"I like it! We finally have something good coming here." Indie grinned, happy with the work. "You did well. I'm glad."

"Oh, um, thanks." Dance smiled slightly. She'd survived. She'd survived through the first work she actually had to do.

"Bzt kzt bububub a zzzzp tk bn. Rttz." Dubstep looked a little more triumphant, and he'd done the stuff a thousand times before.

Idol rolled her eyes. _I did such hard work, checking twitter every five minutes to see how many followers we had, and all I got was good. Indie doesn't even know how much twitter helps us. _

"Now we have our first order of business." Indie turned around and began writing on the white board. He wrote in big, bold letters. He knew what he was writing was a game changer for the company, he knew it was a huge deal. A lot more significant than twitter followers.

"Isn't it great?" He turned back around, grinning. He looked too happy to be indie. He was a lot more excited than mild swaying excited. "It's the next level. This is what is going to get us money."


	4. Chapter 3: Let's remain nameless

**Hey guys. Got the third chapter posted, yay!** **I think this one is a little better than the other ones. But I'm not sure. **

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **

**Thanks, have fun reading!**

* * *

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"That can't work!"

"You expect us to just leave?"

"Bummm wuhwuhwum!"

"I have to agree with Dubstep, this is ridiculous."

"It is kind of a big thing to tell us such little time in andvance."

"Shut up, Intern 2!"

* * *

Dance and Dubstep were sitting on the floor, a bucket of pony beads between them. The music wasn't extremely loud for once, it was kind of nice. Making kandi bracelets was always nice to do. They'd been doing it for the past hour, occasionally speaking, but mostly just beading. They needed as many bracelets as they could get.

Indie's announcement _was_ actually a game changer. As in it actually changed things.

MyMusic was now going to be doing lots of things outside of the building. They were going to be, as Indie called it, "Exploring the country." In other words, they had a tour bus and were going to go around the country stopping at every major festival there was to promote themselves. Which is why the bracelets were needed.

It was a thing. You give kandi to people you meet. And, well, if they were going to be gone for a while, traveling, they would meet quite a lot of new people. Kandi was a must. So that's what they were doing. Making bracelet after bracelet after bracelet.

It was peaceful, very relaxing. They just sat there, threading beads onto elastic string, over and over again.

Dance paused for a moment, and just watched Dubstep. It only took him a few seconds to look up and stare back at her. It was a mutual stare, if that makes any sense at all. It was a stare that was very intimate, might be what I'm trying to say. It ended quickly though, and they both returned their attention to the neon beads.

It continued like that for three hours. By that time, they had both become extremely bored with the making bracelets. Four hours of producing kandi was ridiculous, they had made enough bracelets to give one to every person that was following MyMusic on twitter. That's a lot of kandi.

When they did finally stop making the bracelets, something just kind of happened. It wasn't a big deal, it didn't mean much. But it was something. Dubstep and Dance were lying on the ground together. Dance had rested her head on Dubstep's chest, and he had his arm around. It was an innocent cuddle, nothing more than friends being comfortable with each other.

"Buwawah tsh bzzt wuhwub." Dubstep smiled, he was rather enjoying the fact that he had someone to do things with again. He'd missed it all since Techno had left.

Dance giggled, and rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Dubstep." She knew very well why Dubstep had so quickly forgiven her and they were now snuggling on the floor.

Nobody wants to be in the friend zone.

The friend zone just happened to be where Dubstep had been stuck in with Techno. He didn't want to end up there again. He didn't exactly _know_ Dance well, but he knew that friend zone wasn't acceptable anymore. If he had the chance to be with a girl, he was going to take it. He'd learned his lesson. The friend zone generally sucks.

* * *

"I'm awake!" Dance's eyes shot open, and her body was upright in an instant.

Dubstep dropped the microphone jumped back in surprise, though he was laughing and pointing. He'd placed a speaker by Dance's head, and then turned on the microphone. Instant alarm. He hadn't expected the reaction he got though.

"God damn it, Dubstep!" Dance was smiling as well, and she was unable to sound angry, no matter how hard she tried. "That hurt! Fuckin' feedback!"

"Wubwuhwuh bum zsh bum wubwuhwum." Dubstep shook his head, and switched the speaker off. "Hummmm wubwub tik ka-ik."

"I don't care if it was funny! That really hurt my ears!" She hit his leg playfully, rolling her eyes. "God, you are such an ass!"

"Buw wuh tsh hmmm wihwuh bum." Dubstep answered, looking at the girl still sitting on the floor.

"I am not a bitch." Dance pushed herself off the floor, now looking deathly serious. She looked rather mad from lighthearted insult. "I am, however, a way better dancer than you." A smile flickered across her face, showing she wasn't mad, as it had seemed.

Dubstep shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Bmph wuhmwuhwub."

"I totally am, and you know it! I am so much better at dancing than you." Oh, how fun it was to tease people.

"Bmph wuhmwuhwub." He repeated.

"My name is Dance, babe. That has to mean something. Face it; I'm just a better dancer. We both know it. Everyone knows it." She had an idea of what was going to happen next.

"Tititit hmm tick wub."

She was right. "Dance off, then? Right here, right now. Just give us some music."

Indie looked up and frowned. He could hear that obnoxious music coming from the booking room. It was much louder than it needed to be, and definitely too popular for his tastes. There was actually work to be done, and it wasn't going to get done as long as he could hear that music.

He stood up and walked to his door, pulling it open and exiting his office. He made his way to the place the music was coming from, the sound increasing in volume with every step he took. He opened the door, and wasn't in the least bit surprised as to what was going on inside.

Flashing LEDs, lasers, blasting music, and two dancing ravers.

Dance's hair was plastered to her face with sweat, and both Dubstep's and Dance's clothes were clinging to their bodies. Dancing was hard work. Of course, neither of them noticed their boss standing in the doorway. They were much too busy.

Indie simply flipped the switch on the wall, turning the regular lights in the room on. That got their attention.

"Bumph buhuh? Wuhwuhb dubaduba wuhwub?" Dubstep had stopped dancing, and was now frowning at Indie.

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Dance questioned as well.

"You need to turn the music down." Indie answered, frowning as well. "What are you doing here anyway? I gave everyone the day off."

"Wumuh tmmm th tikik wubwuh." Dubstep shrugged. "Hmm wumwubwuhwuh wub bum buh dub."

"What did he say?"

"He said you pay him in glow sticks, so he lives here because he can't afford an apartment." Dance translated, looking at Dubstep. "And I just kind of fell asleep here. So there you go."

"Fair enough." Indie nodded. "But you should both be packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Yesterday you said we weren't leaving until next week." Dance was clearly confused. And judging by Dubstep's face, he was too.


	5. Chapter 3 12: Because I forgot

"Am I allowed to say hate? Like, can I say I hate this? Because I really do!" Dance was sitting on her suitcase, in the middle of MyMusic. It was the day they left, to be on the road. For a month. A month gone, with very little time to prepare. Not that Dance had much going on in her life, (Eat, sleep, listen to music, dance, play video games. Sleep, eat, dance, play video games, listen to music.) but she still would've liked more warning.

Dubstep, who was leaning against the wall beside Dance, frowned. "Bmff wubwub dub dub klk ptttr blrk." He was pointing to his biggest kandi bracelets. The ones that spelled out PLUR.

"A no, then." She sighed in return, resting her head in her hands. "I'm not allowed to use the word hate. Wonderful. What if I just said, I don't know, 'fuck PLUR'?" She was (slightly) annoyed with Dubstep. She was starting to remember why she'd never considered herself a raver, she couldn't follow PLUR if her life depended on it.

"Bzzt wubwuh ptr klikpit?" Dupstep slid down the wall so he was sitting on the ground. He preferred to be able to look Dance in the face. He wasn't quite sure if she kidding or not. He, upon seeing her closer up, realized she was not kidding. "Grd bttrwuh liktr?"

"I'm pissed, obviously. I had one day to pack for an entire month. No one knows I'm leaving, I'm not sure where I'm going, and I'm going to be stuck on a bus with Idol's singing." She crossed her arms. "And now I'm not allowed to use the word hate, because that, that would just be _horrible._" Sarcasm was deep in her words. Sarcasm and bitterness.

"Dpt ftrwuh ggghp." Dupstep put his hands up defensively. It wasn't his fault. But Dance, being Dance, had no one else to be mad at. "Grk klpft."


End file.
